Finding Love At You
by Fidya chan
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya bertemu dengan teman kecilmu yang terpisah selama hampir 9 tahun? disaat kau bertemu kembali denganya dan mulai jatuh cinta.. ternyata ada yang sudah mendahuluimu..  SanjixOC! Penuh dengan "Gaje" disana sini  RnR Please Chapter 2 UPDATE
1. Welcome To Ramen Island!

Moshi moshi~ saya author yang baru berkecimpung di dalam OP Fanfic! Salam kenal~

Kali ini saya ingin membuat cerita yang melibatkan OC saya~ *nggak papa kan?* ok mari kita mulai!

* * *

Fidya-Chan Present

A One Piece FanFiction

"_**Finding Love At You"**_

Sanji x Rina (OC**)**

**Chapter 1**

"**Welcome to Ramen Island!"**

**

* * *

**

"ada pulau! Ada pulau!" Ussop berjingkrak jingkrak

"arrggghh ussop! Berisik tau!" nami marah marah

"hmm.. apa? Pulau?" zoro baru aja bangun dari tidurnya

"baguslah kalau begitu" ucap robin sembari menutup buku yang dibacanya

"pulau? Asyikkk!" chopper kegirangan

"Mangstab!" sahut Franky

"Semoga aku bisa menggubah lagu disana" Harap Brook

"Ok! Ayo kita kesana!" Luffy mengambil alih komando

Hanya sanji yang nampak bungkam.. sepertinya dia sedang mengingat kembali memori masa kecilnya dulu..

_Flashback_

"_Sanji! Kamu lelet ih!, ayo cepat! Nanti ramennya keburu dingin!" seorang anak berambut panjang dan hitam itu memegang rantang di tangan kiri dan kanannya_

"_ah.. iya tunggu!" sanji pun berusaha mengikuti derap langkah anak itu, derap anak itu sungguh lincah, sehingga sanji kewalahan untuk mengikutinya.._

"_Ri.. rina kamu cepet anet sih jalanya! Tunggu aku donk.." sanji ngos ngosan kecapean_

"_kamu kan laki laki! Dan lebih tua dari aku! Seharusnya kamu yang lebih lincah! Gimana sih?" Rina ngedumel_

_Sanji hanya bisa diam.. malu.._

_Umur sanji dan rina memang beda setahun, dan rina sudah menganggap sanji sebagai kakaknya sendiri_

"_Ok! Kita udah sampe!" _

_Mereka berhenti di depan rumah orang kaya, mobilnya ada 3, punya motor 9.. mereka berdua pun terperanggah_

"_rumahnya gede banget!"sahut rina sambil terus memandangi rumah orang itu_

_Sanji hanya bisa cengo.. nggak percaya kalo ada orang sekaya ini.._

"_ini bener alamatnya kan? Jl orang kaya no 3 Rt jutawan Rw miliader? Rina membacakan alamatnya yang diberi oleh neneknya_

"_kayaknya iya deh rin.." ujar sanji_

_Mereka pun memencet bel di dekat pintu gerbang_

_Ting tong_

_Dipencet lagi karena tak ada jawaban_

_Ting tong ting tong_

_Lagi lagi dipencet karena nggak ada jawaban_

_Ting tong ting tong ting tong ada es kenong! __***wak gaje ya?***_

"_Uhh! Mana sih orang nya"Sanji ngedumel_

"_Oii! Ada yang pesen ramen nggak?" Rina teriak teriak_

"_ih berisik!" sanji ngedumel_

"_Lagian nggak ada yang nongol!" rina marah marah_

_Kriekkkk Jdumm __***Apaan tuh? Bom meledak?***_

_Tiba tiba pintu rumah itu dibuka dan munculah seorang pria yang berbibir… jebleh.. _

"_ada apa anak anak?" bapak bapak itu ngomong sampe muncrat muncrat __***ih indomi!***_

"_nggak usah pake kuah kale" umpat rina dalam hati_

"_eh.. ba.. bapak.. mesan mi ra.. ramen ya?" rina tergagap gagap_

"_iya.. aku yang mesan ramen itu, oh ya anak anak mau nggak main dulu ke rumah bapak.. kalian kan pasti capek? Ayo main dulu!" tawar bapak itu dengan senyuman di bibir jebleh nya_

_Terlitaslah di benak kedua anak itu hal hal yang enggak enggak_

"_kalo w ikut ajakan bapak itu.. ntar w diculik.. dicincang dibakar direbus en mayat w dibuang ke Zimbabwe.. wahh gawat" pikir rina_

"_nanti kalo w ngikut nanti w di gorok, digoreng, dijadiin empek empek trus dikirim ke palembang gimana nih?" sanji diem mematung_

"_Bagaimana anak anak? Mau ikut?" om om itu nyengir_

"_Ka.. Kaboorrr!" mereka berdua kabor dari om om bibir jebleh itu.._

_

* * *

_

_End of flashback_

_

* * *

_

Sanji hanya bisa tertawa kecil mengingat masa lalunya yang menyenangkan..

"Sanji-kun~ kenapa tertawa sendiri?" Tanya nami

"Ah~ bukan apa apa.."

* * *

mendarat di pulau ramen

* * *

"Hei! Aku laper nih!"luffy memegang perutnya yang busung

***busung laper maksudnye?***

"iya nih.. adan jadi kurus kerempeng kayak gini.."sahut ussop

***badan u emang udah kerempeng kali sop!***

"hei sanji! Kamu nggak masak makan siang?" Tanya nami

"eh, bahan makananya sudah habis nami-chan~" ujar sanji

Tiba tiba poster promosi iklan warung ramen nemplok di muka ussop

"wahhh~ rumah makan ramen~!"ussop kegirangan "tapi… jauh juga dari sini.."

"Kita sms aja orangnya!"luffy bersemangat

"Hei! Kita kan nggak punya hp bodohh!" amuk nami

***emang sih di jaman u kan nggak ada hape..kacian***

"ya udah deh ussop! Kamu aja yang kesana!"bentak nami ***wadoww***

"nggak mao" tolak ussop

"USSSSOOOOPPP! KALO NGGAK MAU W JADIIN SOP LU!" nami membabi buta

"Iii Iyaaaaa!"Ussoppp langsung ngacir~

* * *

At Restaurant

* * *

"Hmm.. sepi banget nih" ussop celingak celinguk sendirian

"Selamat datang~ ada yang bisa ku Bantu?" seorang gadis yang lumayan cantik ***ehem ehem* **datang menyambut ussop

"eh iya~ aku ingin memesan ua eh.. maksudku lima.. eh.. pokoknya PORSI YANG SANGAT BESAR UNTUK ANGGOTA YANG BESAR JUGA!" ***nyelon dong! sop!***

"ah.. iya~ diantarkan nya kemana?"

"ke kapal yang sedang bersandar di dermaga.. " ussop tanpa ba bi bu langsung ngacir dari situ

-Sesampainya di kapal-

"Usooppppp~ mana makananya~~" luffy udah kelaperan.. kayaknya cacing diperutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi

"Sabar, bentar lagi juga nyampe~" sahut ussop

* * *

5 menit kemudian

* * *

"Permisi~ ada yang mesan mie ramen dengan porsi jumbo?"

"ADA ADA!" Luffy langsung menyerang gadis pembawa ramen itu

"eit eitz! Nyelon dong~"nami menahan luffy

-Makan Siang-

"huaaaaahh kenyang~~" luffy mengelus perutnya yang buncit

Tampaknya mereka semua seperti belum makan 3 tahun..

"Semuanya jadi berapa berry?" Tanya ussop

"Semuanya jadi…."Gadis itu melihat bedera bajak laut dan terbelalak

"Ka.. kalian bajak laut?" gadis itu kaget bukan kepalang

"Umm.. iya~" Nami mengiyakan

"Bolehkah aku ikut bergabung dengan kalian?"

Semua kru tampak terdiam..

"Ah~ maaf,, lupakan saja yang tadi.. aku lancang ya?"

Luffy nyengir

"Ahh tidak kok~ kalau kau mau ikut silahkan saja" ujar luffy

"SIAPA YANG SETUJU?" Luffy membuat polling

"Hmm.. kalau aku sudah dipastikan setuju" Sanji keluar dari dapur..

"Sa…Sa.. Sanji!" Gadis itu tersentak melihat sosok sanji

"Halo Rina… Lama tak berjumpa " Sapa sanji

* * *

**Bersambung**


	2. Bertemu dengan teman lama

**Author's Note:** Tring! Saya balik lagi nih! Pasti kalian bertanya Tanya kenapa saya nggak nge update cerita ini? Iya kan? Iya kan? *dilemparin sandal jepit sama luffy en de genk*

"Uhuhuhu!kok dilemparin sandal jepit sih saya?" Author ngambek

"No basa basi plis!" Nami berkacak pinggang, sandal jepit masih ada di tangan kanan nya

"Kelamaan tau!" Zorro marah marah

"Hooh! Lama banget!" Ussop ikut ikutan

"No problem Fidya-Cwaaann~ Aku masih mau dengerin kamu basa basi kok~" Sanji datang dengan Love Hurricane nya

"Heeh! Sanji!" Kepalan tangan kanan Rina sudah bersarang di kepala Sanji

Ya udah~ daripada Author bonyok mening kita lanjut yuk~ sebenarnya saya masih pengen cerita kalo saya ituh baru selesa…

"もうたくさんだ！" Para kru sudah mulai hilang kendali

Ok Ok! Ayo kita MULAI!

* * *

**Finding Love At You**

**Chapter 2**

_"Bertemu dengan teman lama"_

**Rina Pov**

* * *

"Sa.. Sanji" Aku kehabisan kata kata ketika bertemu dengannya. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Aku terdiam di pinggiran kapal ini. Entah apakah aku bermimpi? Rasanya sulit dipercaya..

"Long time no see.. Rina" Sanji menuruni anak tangga dan menghampiriku. Dia sudah banyak berubah setelah pergi meninggalkan Ramen island..

"Kh…" Sekarang perasaanku bercampur aduk, antara marah, dan senang.. Aku marah

Karena setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa dia menyapaku dengan santai seperti itu..Tapi aku senang karena telah bertemu dengannya..

Hening untuk sesaat…

"Hei Rina.. kok kamu diem aja?" Sanji terheran heran.

"SANJI!" Aku berlari sekencang kencangnya dan menubruk Sanji.

"Hei hei! Rina!" Sanji tampak kewalahan dengan sikapku

"Hueeee… Sanji! Aku kangen banget sama kamu tauu!" Aku merengek di pelukan Sanji

"Ternyata sikapmu masih sama seperti dulu ya Rina.. Hahaha" Sanji tertawa melihat tingkahku yang kekanak kanakan…

"Uphh" Aku pun cemberut.. tak terima diejek Sanji...

"Jadi dia teman lamamu ya, Sanji?" Tanya seorang anak berambut hitam yang masih terheran heran.

"Iya.. dia teman lamaku.. namanya Rina Yonezawa" Sanji menepuk nepuk pundak ku.. Mengisyaratkan bahwa aku harus mengenalkan diriku

"Er.. na.. namaku.. Rina Yonezawa.. salam kenal semuanya" aku membungkukan punggungku dengan gugup.. baru kali ini aku melihat bajak laut dari dekat.

"Oh.. Rina.. Salam kenal ya.. namaku Luffy. Kapten bajak laut ini.." anak itu dengan semangat mengenalkan dirinya

"Dan katanya.. kamu ingin ikut kru kami ya? Rina?" Luffy menyeringan lebar

"Eh.. I.. Iya" Aku hanya bisa menunduk..

"Hmm.. Boleh saja.. kalau begitu perkenalkan dulu para anak buahku" Luffy mulai memperkenalkan temannya satu persatu

"Namaku Usopp! Salam kenal!" seorang anak berhidung seperti.. er.. "Pinokio" juga mengenalkan dirinya padaku

"Aku Chopper! Senang berjumpa denganmu!"

"Namaku Nico Robin.. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Robin.."

"Namaku Zorro."

"Yo! Namaku Franky!"

"Yohohoo..Aku Brook.."

Aku bingung sekaligus kagum dengan kru bajak laut ini.. sepertinya mereka semua orang yang baik.. Tapi kulihat seorang gadis berambut orange yang sepertinya tidak mau menyapaku… Aku ingin menyapa nya.. tetapi aku takut..

"Hei Nami! Perkenalkan dirimu pada Rina donk!" Si hidung pinokio membujuk si gadis berambut orange itu..

"Namaku NAMI!" dengan nada yang seperti marah itu dia memperkenalkan dirinya dan menatapku dengan tajam

"Nami! Kok kamu begitu sih?" Si rusa kutub terheran heran

Gadis yang dipanggil Nami itu meninggalkan kami semua dengan wajah masam.. Aku jadi nggak enak..

"Eh.. apa.. kehadiranku membuat dia terganggu ya?"

"Tidak Kok… Dia memang seperti itu.. nanti juga dia baik lagi kok.." Sanji menenangkanku.. Tapi dari raut wajahnya aku melihat kekhawatiran di wajahnya..

* * *

_Sore Hari nya_

* * *

"Hei Rina.. kok pasarnya tutup semua?" Sanji yang tadi minta diajak ke pasar langsung membatu ketika melihat pasar yang kosong melompong tak ada orang

"Tadi kan udah dibilangin.. kalo sore itu pasar tutup!"

"Nanti makan malem gimana nih? Persediaan makanan udah pada habis"

"Ayo ke rumahku.. Siapa tau ada bahan makanan yang bisa dimanfaatkan olehmu" Aku mengajak Sanji ke rumahku

* * *

_Dirumah Rina_

**Sanji Pov**

* * *

Rumah plus restoran mie ramen yang kulihat nampak sepi.. aku terheran heran… padahal dulu restoran ramen keluarga Yonezawa ini selalu ramai pengunjung

"Rina.. kenapa restoranmu sepi?" Aku melihat lihat isi restoran mungil itu.. plafon nya sudah lapuk... tampak mengenaskan. Seperti sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya selama bertahun tahun

Rina tampak menghela napasnya

"Nenek Ayame kan sudah meninggal..."

"Kenapa bukan kau yang melanjutkan restoran ini?"

"Aku sebenarnya... ingin sekali mengikuti jejak nenek... tapi.." Rina menerawang jauh

"Aku nggak ahli membuat ramen.. dan lagipula... Tempat ini juga nggak ada yang mengunjungi lagi...Jadi.."

"Tapi ramen buatanmu enak kok.. Rina" Aku sengaja memotong kata katanya..

"Makasih ya Sanji.. tapi aku masih harus banyak belajar untuk bisa menjadi ahli memasak ramen yonezawa.. biarpun kakak melarangku mepelajari hal ini.. tetapi.. impianku adalah mempunyai restoran ramen Yonezawa terenak di dunia.."

Aku baru ingat... Kakak Rina, Nana.. lebih suka kalau Rina mempelajari cara memasak Fast Food.. Cih.. itu kan tidak bagus untuk kesehatan..

Rina kemudian mengajakku ke perkarangan rumahnya

Banyak beraneka ragam sayuran segar yang ditanam Rina disana..

"Banyaknyaa…"Aku terkagum kagum melihat sayuran yang segar.

"Sebagian dari sayuran ini aku jual kepasar." Sahut Rina

"Ambil saja sesukamu Sanji.." Ucap Rina

"Ah.. iya… " Aku milih sayuran yang kupakai untuk makan malam nanti

* * *

_Malam hari nya_

**Rina Pov**

* * *

Aku memutuskan untuk menginap di kapal ini karena aku ingin "Reuni" dengan Sanji.. Entah kenapa setelah berputar putar di kapal ini aku tidak menemukan Sanji..

"Kamu lagi cari apa Rina?" Chopper si rusa kutub mengampiriku

"Aku lagi nyari Sanji.. Tapi dari tadi dia kok nggak kelihatan ya?" Mataku masih Berpencar mencari sosok Sanji

"Kalau mau nyari Sanji.. bukan disini.. Dia ada di dapur sekarang"

"Dapurnya ada dimana ya?"

"Dari sini belok kanan, terus ke kiri.. Bla Bla Bla….." Chopper menerangkannya pajang lebar

"Errr… Makasih ya Chopper" Aku sebenarnya masih bingung dengan rute yang diberikan Chopper.. tapi aku tak mau merepotkan dia.. biar aku sendiri yang mencarinya

Setelah berputar putar (Lagi) ahirnya aku menemukan dapur

"Ahh! Ketemu!" Aku berjingkrak jingkrak kegirangan

Aku mengetuk pintu dapur.. dan Sanji pun menyahut dari dalam

"Eh Rina... Silahkan masuk.. Maaf ya.. Dapurnya kotor " Sanji mempersilahkan aku masuk ke dapur tempat ia berkerja.. Banyak sekali makanan mewah disana..

"Uwaaaa… Mewah sekali..Kau hebat Sanji!"Aku terkagum kagum

"Hehehe.. semua ini adalah bahan bahan makanan dari perkaranganmu Rina!

"Wahhh.. hebat sekali~"

"Ah.. Rina.. Kau terlalu berlebihan"

"Ngomong ngomong kenapa kau menyiapkan makanan semewah ini?"

"Sebenarnya aku disuruh oleh Luffy.. Katanya akan ada pesta malam ini... mungkin saja sebagai tanda simbolis bahwa kau diterima di kru kami.."

"Ohh begitu.." Aku mengangguk angguk

Tiba tiba pintu dibuka oleh Nami.

"Sanji! Cepat siapkan makanan! Luffy udah ngomel ngomel tuh!"

"Segera Nami-Chwannnnn~" Sanji ber _Love-Hurricane.. Apa apaan ini? Sanji berputar putar(?)  
_

"Huh! Dan kau.. Rina.. Dipanggil Chopper tuh di dek atas" Nami melengos pergi sembari mengambil piring piring dari rak

"Sanji aku pergi dulu ya" aku keluar dari dapur

Aku menemui chopper di dek atas.. ada Usopp juga disana

"Rina! Katanya kamu mau ikut kru kami ya? Asyiikk!" Chopper melonjak lonjak kegirangan

"Nambah lagi donk temen kita" Usopp menggosok gosok hidung

"Hehehe…" aku hanya bisa terkekeh kekeh

"_Apa benar aku akan diterima oleh Luffy untuk menjadi anggota kru nya? Semoga saja dia mau menerimaku…"

* * *

_

**Bersambung

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Akhirnya selesai juga chap 2… maaf kalau ceritanya kurang greget.. dan maaf kalau chap 1 nya juga kurang greret.. mohon di RnR please..


End file.
